


E is for...

by DarkInuFan



Series: Seasons' Change [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Names, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInuFan/pseuds/DarkInuFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the 'E' in E. Aster Bunnymund stand for? Jack attempts to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for...

 “Hey, Bunny, what does the ‘E’ stand for?”

“The what? Mate, you’re making no sense.” Bunny put the finishing touches on the specialty egg he was working on, an off-season experiment with the yolk blown out so that it would keep longer.

“Y’know, the E!” Hanging from a branch with his knees, he debated tugging on a long ear that hovered just beyond his reach. “Does it stand for Edward or Edmund… no, that would be too many ‘-mund’s.” he mumbled to himself, absently swinging. “Oh, how about _Earl_?”

Deigning to look at the blue monkey swinging above his head, Bunny raised a brow, “Earl?”

“um-hm, Earl.”

“No.” And he went back to the rhinestone he was carefully setting.

“Edger?”

“Ethan!” Jack hummed, “No, you don’t look like and Ethan to me.” And continued on with a grunt from Bunny.

“Elliot?”

“No”

“Eric? Evan? Engleburt?”

“Ok, now you’re just making names up.”

“No, I read it in one of those baby name books that were popular a few years ago. Some mom-to-be left it on a park bench.” Jack shrugged, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket to keep his shirt down, up, whatever. “So… Elmer?”

“Glue? Nah, I’m good mate, I use my own paste mix. Better for the environment that way.”

“No, I meant is your name… Nevermind. Oh, oh, is it Egbert?” 

Bunny’s response was to aim a yellow stripe of paint from Jack’s nose to the crown of his head, without bothering to look up.

“…Not Egbert. It’s a good Easter-themed name!” Blinking in realization, Jack groaned, “ _Please_ don’t tell me the ‘E’ actually stands for Easter. That’s so… dorky.”

Raising his eye up to stare at Jack, he just gave a smirk to rival the Guardian of Fun’s “I wonder.”

“No! Just, no! How about Erwin? It’s a nice Australian name.”

“Doesn’t that start with an ‘I’?”

Jack raised his finger and opened his mouth to respond, then tilted his head to the side, “Y’know, I think that guy’s name _did_ start with an ‘I’. How about Elvis then? You have to know about Elvis.”

“’M sorry, who?”

“ _Elvis_! You know, _the King_ of Rock’n’Roll? Jailhouse Rock? Hound Dog? All Shook Up?”

“Need I repeat myself.”

“Bunny, we need to get you out more. I can’t believe you don’t know who _The King_ is!” Throwing up his hands, Jack used the momentum to swing back on top of the branch he was sitting on. “How about Elijah then, that’s a nice classical name.”

“Knew an Elijah once,” Bunny mused, holding his egg up for inspection, “They wrote an entire chapter about him in some book over two-thousand years ago, if I remember correctly.”

“Ok, last guess, for now; is it Elmo?”

“Like the kid’s puppet character?”

“Ah, so that’s where I heard that name!”

“No.”

“C’mon, how about you just tell me what it stands for!”

“Hmm… no.” Bunny kept his ears up and his face neutral as he added just a pinch of glitter as a finishing touch. Secretly, he was amused at some of the names the kid had come up with, but he would never guess that the ‘E’ was just that, an ‘E’.

**Author's Note:**

> And it could go on, and on, and on. Eventually, Jack's going to whip out that Baby Names book and just start reading it out loud.
> 
> Sorry if I happened to mock someone’s name, it was pure coincidence and take it with a grain of salt.


End file.
